


A lucky chance

by Waterfairy613



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, F/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfairy613/pseuds/Waterfairy613
Summary: Marinette fills in for a model at Adrien's photoshoot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 57





	A lucky chance

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction ever! I got this idea at 1:30 a.m. and decided not to sleep until I posted it. I got some inspiration from this old anime called Lovely Complex. Its really cute, and about a short guy and a tall girl. Its only avai in jaoaned with subtitles, but I really recommend it. So, I don't own LoveCom or MLB but without further adieu, here's my fic!!!

*Ring! Ring! Ring!* Marinette woke up with her alarm clock screaming at her to wake up. As she tried to hot snooze on the annoying contraption, her kwami zipped to it and moved it from her reach. 

"Marinette! Did you forget that today is the photoshoot Adrien invited you to!" Tikki said in an excited voice.  
"Oh My Gosh! Tikki what time is it?!" Marinette exclaimed nervously. "7:45 a.m." Tiki said happily 

"But the shoot starts at 8:00 a.m.! Tikki I'm going to be late, help me!!"Marinette's eyes went wide and she quickly put on her outfit, grabbed her purse and rushed to the Place des Vosges.

Once she arrived at the photoshoot, she stopped in her tracks and stared in awe. Everything in the shoot seemed to be working like a well oiled machine. Make up artists were applying Adrien's makeup, the photographer was setting up the camera and the stylist was picking out the outfits making sure every detail was perfect.

When Adrien spotted Marinette he gave her a wave and started to make his way to her, but before he got a chance his photographer called him telling him they needed to get started.

As Marinette watched Adrien pose and listen to the photographers directions and easily execute them, she was awestruck. She was truly amazed at how professional Adrien looked,. he knew he had been modeling for a long time, but actually seeing him work was incredible.Finally, after the first round of shots were done Adrien made his way to Marinette! 

"Wow Adrien! You were so professional and cool looking! You did such a great job out there" She exclaimed. 

"Oh, really? Thank you Marinette, that means a lot to me." Adrien said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Adrien you need to go and get the second outfit on, we're running behind schedule." The producer exclaimed as she made her way to them. "Oh! Is this your friend?" The stylist asked as she saw Marinette.

"Yes, this is Marinette, I asked her to come today since she wants to be a fashion designer." Adrien explained. "She's super cute! You know, our reader model for today just called and canceled. Why don't you fill in for her?" asked the producer.

"M-Me?! A model?! I-I don't know, I'm really just enjoying watch this show. And I'm not really cut out for being infront of the camera" Marinette explained nervously. "Oh don't be modest! The camera will love you! Mimi! Get over here!" The sylist walked over to them and asked "What's up?"

"Can you take this young lady and get her changed into the outfit for the reader model? She'll be filling in." said the producer. "You got it boss!" The stylist grabbed Marinette's hand and dragged her into the trailer, while Adrien went to go change for himself. She handed Marinette the outfit and after she was done getting changed beganed to style Marinette's hair and make-up. After about 20 minutes Marinette stepped out of the trailer to find Adrien waiting for her outside.

As he saw Marinette his eyes went huge and a deep blush covered his face. "C-cute" Adrien mumbled, as he looked away.

"Did I hear him right? Did he just say I'm cute? This could be my chance!" Thought Marinette 

Marinette said with a big smirk "really you think I'm cute??" "J-just a bit" Adrien mumbled nervously. 

The producer came over to them "Oh! Marinette you look great! I know you would make an exceptional model!" The producer exclaimed. She quickly led them to the camera where Adrien and Marinette beganed posing together. 

After the photoshoot ended both of them got changed into their regular outfits and decided to get lunch together. "That was really cool of you to step in today Marinette. You're a natural, the camera really did love you" Adrien said. "O-oh it was no problem. Although I think I'm better suited for being a designer rather than a model. Honestly, I think I was a little stiff," Marinette replied nervously. "No way! You looked super cute today!" Adrien saod to reassure her. 

There is was again, he called her cute for the second time today. She decided to have a bit of fun with him and see if there was even a small chance he liked her back. 

She leaned over to him and asked with a flirty smirk"You really thought I looked *super* cute today?" Adrien's eyes darted to her lips for a quick second. "J-just a little," Adrien stammered quietly. What he didn't know is that Marinette got him when his eyes darted to her lips. 

Marinette's"s face formed a small smile and she sat back to her seat. Now she was certain that there was hope for her and Adrien.


End file.
